Embody The Invisible
by xlightfromabovex
Summary: 9/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! Soon after he and his brothers have come into the world, Kadaj meets someone who seems to have a strong connection to the remains of Sephiroth in the Remnant's head... GenesisxKadaj yaoi.


**[A/N: 9/50 of the 50Shuffle Challenge! This time to Embody the Invisible by In Flames 3**

**And so we arrive at some Gen/Kadaj goodness :3 Also, this was HELL to type up – 5 A4 pages handwritten, 8 pages typed D: But please bear with it 'til the end ;D Mwaha~]**

-

Mist.

Of course it was misty – it always was, here in the northernmost tip of land on the planet. The vapour twisted and coiled sinuously like countless ethereal serpents slithering through the air. The bitter air chilled through leather, turning the caress of the ghostly tendrils of fog to clammy fingers dragging along exposed skin, like the longing kiss of ghosts.

From his seat a little way up the side of the rocky crater, Kadaj took a deep breath and blinked feline eyes slowly. The wet tang of vapour in the atmosphere stung his air passages a little with its sharp chill, yet it was not unpleasant. It merely made everything that much more _real_ – a concept that the Remnant, newly freed from his prison with his brothers, still had not quite grasped.

As of yet, they had not explored outside this huge natural amphitheatre, contained for the moment inside the labyrinthine underground tunnels and caves. There had only been the thrumming echo of _her_ consciousness, and the tainted stains of _his_ sojourn here; one-and-a-half years could not wipe away the legacy of the Nightmare of the Planet, no matter how many times the Planet rose to defend itself.

His wandering thoughts settled on that subject and he felt a vague reaction from the two vague presences inside his head – approval from dearest Mother, and cold satisfaction from the other – Sephiroth.

He had been Gaia's greatest hero once, as far as Kadaj could discern from the blurred memories that were not his. His predecessor had been a subject of admiration, worship and love from many in his glorious prime, the best of the best; a SOLDIER First-Class. Even now, with his consciousness split into shards, Sephiroth commanded awe and respect from all; though of course he had never met the man, Kadaj could well imagine what it would have been like to stand in that presence and look into those cold serpentine eyes, glowing with mako and the secure knowledge that anything – everything – they surveyed was under his dominion.

If Sephiroth's consciousness had been strong enough, Kadaj would have sworn he would have laughed at the Remnant's thoughts.

Mother's presence inside his mind comforted him from his slightly bitter anxiety over Sephiroth, reassuring him that he was not alone with the malignant parasite in his head. Through the numbing haze she cast over him, the complete ease of being in the company of one you trusted implicitly, Kadaj could nonetheless feel the undercurrent of her opinion – Sephiroth was, and always would be, her favourite son. Kadaj was merely a puppet, a vessel to preserve the Nightmare's memory until Mother could get back and release him once more.

"No!"

Kadaj shook his head in denial, unaware that he had spoken the word aloud. _He_ would be the one to reach Mother first. _He_ would host the blessed Reunion and help her return, and then they would rule together – he and Mother – _without_ Sephiroth.

At that moment, he could have sworn he heard a low chuckle from the mist and his eyes snapped up, raking the impenetrable twisting wall for its source. He saw nothing, and after a while persuaded himself that he had been imagining it; or – a resigned laugh – maybe it was Sephiroth again.

"Struggling with him, little Remnant?"

The voice was clear, mocking, and rang through the air from the deep recesses of fog somewhere before him. Kadaj leapt to his feet and drew the double-bladed sword he had claimed, the gleaming steel shining dimly in the filtered light.

"Who's there?" he called, allowing no trace of his earlier fear or insecurity into his voice. "Show yourself!"

"You command me?"

With the new words, Kadaj could just about pinpoint their source – directly in front of him, and approaching – and he stared down to where he was certain the owner of the voice would appear. Yes, there it was – a slight anomaly in the flow of the mist, a flicker of movement that even as he watched resolved itself into a tall shadow walking inexorably towards him. His grip on his sword hilt tightened and he tensed his muscles, readying to attack if it did not halt or reveal its intentions. Though the movement was tiny, barely noticeable, seemingly the shadow saw and laughed again.

"I suppose I must always answer your call," it said with an acerbic overtone of suppressed bitterness, yet somehow Kadaj felt that it was not addressed to him. "Don't worry, little Remnant, I'm not going to attack you. Quite the opposite…"

Kadaj stiffened, not sure what the shadow meant. It had halted now, just outside the range of visibility through the fog and here above the vapour, Kadaj felt exposed and vulnerable.

"Come out where I can see you!" he called a little nervously, hoping bleakly that Yazoo and Loz would come back from their scouting soon. Kadaj had utter confidence in his combat ability, yet the arrogant tone of the shadow's voice caused him doubt. What if he could not defeat this person, even though they said they would not attack?

_You can't._

The two words cut through his head like a knife into his skull and he screamed in frozen agony, dropping the souba as he fell to his knees, head in trembling hands. There was a soft rustle as if of leather and something softer, and then he felt warm arms around him, holding up as the voice from the mist murmured low reassurances to him.

Mother?

But Mother was nowhere to be found or felt; just the resounding echo of those two words and a pervading cold through his skull.

Then everything went black.

-

When he came to, all Kadaj could see was darkness. He blinked slowly, unsure of his surroundings, company or how long he had been unconscious. The agony in his head had subsided to a dull fuzzy ache, but he could sense now what had caused it; he could _feel_ Sephiroth, so close now, so strong, so overwhelming in his commanding presence. Without doubt Kadaj knew who had spoken those two words, and as he waited for himself to wake fully, he wondered who the shadow was – was he somehow connected to Sephiroth's resurgence…?

A small groan escaped his lips as the ache grew a little, and the blackness around him shifted and resolved itself as…

Feathers?

The wing that had been curled around him unfurled slowly, giving his eyes a chance to adjust to the meagre light in the crater, and Kadaj gaped as black feathers floated through the air. Suddenly he became aware of a warm bulk to his right; he was sitting leaning against it, and with a jolt he noticed the arm draped over his shoulders.

"What the-"

His words and movement as he made to get up was halted by a wave of cold in his head, forcing him back down to unconsciously huddle against the presence beside him to escape Sephiroth. The arm around him tightened and a hauntingly familiar voice spoke quietly.

"I believe you're hurting him, Seph."

Almost immediately the pain receded and Kadaj blinked in surprise, belatedly turning to look at this man who could influence Sephiroth – who therefore must have _known_ Sephiroth…

He saw a man with long auburn hair and glowing azure eyes sitting with him, clad in dark red and black leathers. Form one ear dangled a long thing earring, and from his left shoulder sprouted a huge, velvety black wing; the man noticed Kadaj's stare at the latter and even as the Remnant watched, the wing dissolved into a cloud of soft black feathers. Its owner smiled a little wolfishly and the hand on Kadaj's shoulder reached up to gently touch his face. The Remnant jerked away from the contact yet did not resist when it followed, not knowing why; somehow, this man looked incredibly familiar, and he felt a wave of frustration that was not his.

"Do you know my name, little Remnant?" the man asked softly, the question seeming innocent yet carrying infinite weight. Kadaj was about to answer in the negative when he felt Sephiroth speak again.

_Of course…Genesis._

"G-Genesis?" Kadaj responded hesitantly, and felt accordance from Sephiroth; Genesis nodded slowly, eyes intent on the Remnant. Kadaj felt a little uncomfortable under that piercing, strange, infinitely familiar gaze, yet could not tear his eyes away.

"And do you remember me?" Genesis asked, fingers gently caressing Kadaj's jaw not unpleasantly. Kadaj narrowed his eyes a little but suddenly he did remember – he saw the pale face so intently looking at him in thousands of different expressions, places, times; laughing, serious, joyous, agonised – crying out in ecstasy at his touch, then cold and mocking against a backdrop of roaring flames…

The strength of the emotions accompanying the images and the unexpected surge of cold in his head overwhelmed Kadaj like a tidal wave and before he knew what had happened he had reached up to Genesis and was kissing him, knotting his fingers in the fiery locks as the taste of cinnamon flooded his mouth. The other did not respond so enthusiastically, keeping his lips almost closed and waiting, it seemed, for Kadaj to pull away. The Remnant suddenly regained control of himself and started away from Genesis, yet did not remove his arms from around the other's neck; Genesis smiled encouragingly.

"I'll take that as a yes, little Remnant," he said in an amused tone. "But the question remains… do you _forgive_ me?"

Kadaj winced as Sephiroth battled against his mind in cold fury and frustration that the Remnant could clearly discern.

_Damn you Remnant, submit to me!_

Freezing, immobilising fury blasted through his mind and Kadaj's last barriers were torn away; his cry of agony was swallowed by the thick mist around them and he felt Sephiroth seize control of his muscles, his body, his mind.

It was a very strange sensation; he could still feel his body, see through his own eyes, but he was powerless to move or speak – and yet he was speaking, with a voice not his own, saying words he had not thought of.

"It's been so long, Genesis…" Sephiroth's voice murmured through the Remnant's mouth. "But I still remember what you did to me."

Genesis' face crumpled and he stared into Kadaj's – Sephiroth's – eyes like a drowning man looking for rescue. "I know, I know Seph, and I can't say how sorry I am…"

"Because you're not."

"… I thought that because _I _was a monster, I could make you into one, but now I know I had no right."

Sephiroth-Kadaj looked away from Genesis remorsefully, though the Remnant did not know what was going on. Had the aloof, inhuman Sephiroth truly loved…?

"The perfect monster, you called me," came the next words from Kadaj's mouth, and Genesis winced.

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't try that, Genesis." Sephiroth turned Kadaj's gaze back to the other and moved one of the Remnant's hands to touch the side of the redhead's face with a sigh. "I don't think I have long left here, Gen, so just listen. I don't know if I do forgive you for Nibelheim, but I don't hate you; you reunited me with mother, after all…" A smile that was not entirely Sephiroth's twitched across Kadaj's lips. "So I will leave you with this Remnant and wait for you on the other side until our time comes… and then…" He moved Kadaj's hand to wipe away the slow tear that slid down Genesis' pale cheek. "We'll see, won't we?"

And with that his ominous presence receded from Kadaj's consciousness like the passing of a storm. Control rushed back into the Remnant's limbs and he collapsed forwards against Genesis, momentarily powerless to stop himself until he felt the redhead's fingers gently lift his head. Following the unspoken command, Kadaj slowly looked up to meet those luminous cerulean eyes now cleared of tears and filled with a strange, unfathomable stare almost _hungry_ in its intensity.

They remained frozen like that for a moment, and then Genesis ever so slowly moved his mouth down to meet Kadaj's ; as they touched – differently from last time, the Remnant noticed – he felt a faint hum from Sephiroth, now retuned to a vague presence in the back of his mind.

He didn't have time to think any more about Sephiroth though, as Genesis gently sucked on his lower lip, politely requesting entry. Eagerly, Kadaj acquiesced and as the sweet taste of the other flowed into his mouth once more he hesitantly moved his own tongue to meet Genesis' with a tiny shock almost like electricity. The redhead smiled against his lips and encouraged the Remnant with an unintelligible murmur into his mouth; Kadaj responded by shifting closer to him, twisting his fingers back into the smooth auburn hair, drawing Genesis ever nearer. The redhead curled his own arms further around Kadaj, stroking his hair, the small of his back; as dancing fingers shivered over the back of his neck, Kadaj shuddered a little at the ticklish sensation and his fingers automatically locked into Genesis' hair. The redhead grinned and did it again, laughing softly as the Remnant trembled and arched into the touch like a kitten, at the same time trying not to move his lips from Genesis; the other obliged him by moving forwards with him to make it easier.

The action produced a distinct rocking motion that set Kadaj's skin on fire and he pushed back against Genesis, trying without any shyness or hesitation now to reach as far into his mouth as possible. He didn't resist in the slightest as the redhead's nimble fingers danced down his chest, leaving an open zip in their wake, and then pushed his clothing down from his shoulders, baring them to the chill air – yet he did not notice the cold. The Remnant's own hands set to work by impatiently ridding Genesis of his coat, his shirt, pausing only for a moment as the redhead tore his and Kadaj's leather gloves off with his teeth, eyes never leaving the Remnant's as he deliberately sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth. Kadaj keenly took over the work when asked, humming onto the pale digit while Genesis used his free hand to undress the Remnant fully, knowing by the sheen of sweat starting to glisten over the other that he was not – could not be – cold.

The redhead shuddered as Kadaj moved onto the next finger and pushed the Remnant back against the rocky wall behind them, moving his hand so he could kiss the other; Kadaj grinned as Sephiroth laughed inside his mind at Genesis' impatience.

_Typical, dear lover…_

This time the words caused Kadaj no pain, as deeply involved as he was with what Genesis' other hand was doing right at that moment; though he could vaguely feel Sephiroth growing stronger once more, no doubt unable to resist the siren call of his erstwhile lover, Kadaj didn't try to resist.

_Bite his tongue._

The command was soft yet strong enough to register in Kadaj's mind through the fuzzy sea of pleasure. A little surprised, he obeyed, closing his teeth gently around Genesis' questing tongue; with s thrill, the redhead let out a purr and his eyes snapped open, staring into Kadaj's – the latter's now held a curiously smug gaze that the Remnant definitely wouldn't have worn.

_You see me._

Knowing that his lover was back – and watching – again, Genesis growled and, lifting Kadaj up, slammed him back against the wall – not hard enough to seriously hurt, but enough to make the Remnant gasp – and slid one wetted finger in, swiftly followed by the second. Kadaj's cry was one of mingled surprise and pleasure, bucking against Genesis' restricted arm, still kissing him passionately. Sephiroth voiced his amusement as he directed Kadaj on what to do next.

_Always a power struggle with you, isn't it?_

Genesis paused his slow, steady wrist movement in and out of Kadaj for a second as the other's fingers struggled for a moment with his belt, then grinned as the Remnant succeeded and released him; the redhead took his mouth a mere hairs-breadth away from Kadaj's long enough to speak with heavy breath.

"Are you ready?"

Not waiting for an answer, he withdrew his fingers, pushed his full length into Kadaj and at the same time rejoined the kiss with a smirk at the Remnant's frantic gasp. Pale, bare legs wrapped around his waist, supporting Kadaj like the trembling arms clinging around Genesis' neck. As the rhythm began, Kadaj was quite content to let Sephiroth take control and match Genesis' smooth thrusts as the Remnant was swept away in a rushing cascade of ecstasy.

He disregarded the pain of his bare back scraping against the rocky cliff behind them and the fatigue in his muscles as he hung onto Genesis, breath hissing over the redhead's shoulder as his fingers locked mechanically into fiery hair. No matter how controlled Sephiroth was too, he could not repress the cries increasing in intensity and volume that tore from Kadaj's lips at the peak of each of Genesis' thrusts, faster and faster as they both approached release.

When it came at last, it was not only Kadaj's voice that ripped from his throat to join Genesis' in the muffling mist, nor was it only him who arched back against the cliff, opening a long shallow gash along his shoulder blades. Genesis slowly sank down and brought Kadaj, with Sephiroth still controlling his body, with him, completely spent, both trembling and panting. But Sephiroth only seemed to have enough energy left in his unexpected return to touch Genesis' cheek once and whisper three exhausted words;

"I love you,"

before he was once again gone.

Genesis, cradling Kadaj in his arms, pressed a shaking kiss to the Remnant's lips and replied in a soft voice, knowing – hoping – Sephiroth could still hear.

"I love you too."

The two, the broken hearted and the Remnant, lay in an exhausted heap, half covered by their discarded clothing as they recovered, until finally Genesis kissed Kadaj again and looked at him with those wonderful, glowing aquamarine eyes.

"You look so like him," he murmured, smoothing away stray strands of hair from Kadaj's face. Kadaj did not think he was meant to reply and so did not – though he had a strong suspicion that if he had tried to talk, all that would come out would be garbled nonsense. It was lucky then, that Genesis didn't seem to want any response, merely holding Kadaj close again in a warm, comfortable embrace.

A while later, when they had both recovered and dressed again, Genesis smiled wanly as he gently pushed Kadaj against the wall for one last kiss, the Remnant trying not to wince at the pressure on the wound on his back.

"Don't forget me, little Remnant," he murmured softly. The other smiled back and returned the kiss.

"I won't," he replied, and blinked in surprise as the black wing erupted form Genesis' shoulder, reaching out into the ever-present mist. The redhead caressed his cheek once more, then jumped away and flew into the grey distance.

All that was left was a single black feather on the ground.


End file.
